1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to testing systems and testing methods and, more particularly, to an endurance testing system and an endurance testing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal detecting apparatuses are widely used to detect metals. Before use, the metal detecting apparatuses generally need to be tested for their service life or their endurance. Testings are usually performed either manually or using testing devices which include many costly chips. Manual testing is time-consuming and error-prone, and using a testing device to do the testing is often expensive.
Therefore, what is needed, is an endurance testing system and an endurance testing method which can solve the above problems.